


Cold In Summer

by earlcementthethird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Obvious Smut, Some Wholesome Bits, The One And Only Time I Will Ever Write These Two Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlcementthethird/pseuds/earlcementthethird
Summary: Some Kazuichi/Chihiro smut. That's it. That's all this is.





	Cold In Summer

Cold in Summer

Kazuichi Souda hated summer. He hated how his clothes stuck to his body and never let go, how the cool breeze never truly seemed to blow in his direction, how he was on a constant sugar high from the need to stay hydrated and only having cheap off-brand soda to chug relentlessly and especially how he was cooped up all day with no-one to keep him company. Yes, summer to Kazuichi was a mire of misery, months of such boredom and monotony that even the lovely weather and sun could not shift that feeling of grey – considering how he was hardly outside long enough to bear witness to it anyway. But now, sitting on a business class seat flying back to Japan from Europe he knew he would rather the Japanese summer than the sum of the world’s riches. Trying to hold in the vomit his travel sickness (“You’re a mechanic with travel sickness?”, that stuck-up British child had asked him upon landing) was trying to force into his throat, he focused on the documentary playing on his screen instead and thought of what awaited him upon landing. The thoughts of that abhorrent European conference – ‘on great mechanical minds’ – immediately melted away, all the insults about his looks, his complete reluctance to make conversation, sexuality (because the private lives of Japan’s greatest and youngest minds travelled oceans in attempts to sell more trite and trash, drivel and gossip to the masses) and the days of boredom without so much as a text from those he loved vanished from his mind completely. The plane touched down smoothly and – though it always caused his heart to leap – Kazuichi felt rather content to be back on this hot July night.

 

The car from the airport pulled up outside the school gates. His fees already taken care of, it closed its windows and drove silently away down the street. Kazuichi breathed in the night air – which choked his nostrils with its heat, though he did not mind – and buzzed a small door next to the large gates to be let in. It glided open and with an ever-so slight creak, closed behind Kazuichi, the black varnished paint skating across his fingertips as he pushed it. Around the grounds, the melodic sound of crickets playing their sopranos with all their might cut through that humid atmosphere and caused his shoulders to relax, feeling a wave of serenity wash over him as he traipsed his way down the concrete-cool pavement slabs, illuminated by tiny lights that bellowed their luminosity in the way a firefly could. The sound of his trainers connecting with the stone seemed to echo and reverberate around the grounds to no end, the satisfying thump ringing like a church bell forevermore in the nighttime. 

 

The trundle of wheels soon followed as Kazuichi dragged with him his suitcase, then ceased abruptly, the echoes that spread to infinity silenced as Kazuichi stopped for a mere second on the stairs, coated and varnished in the vibrant browns and oranges of clay terracotta tiles, carrying on those reverbs, now off-tempo. The white stone of the building seemed blacker than Hades on this particular night, stone-cold to the touch and the only thing revealing it to be there the tiles which covered its bases and floors and the grass – not dry, nor dead, but rather a pasture of luminous green that stopped when it reached the inky white building. The raucous of crickets and cicadas, of other nocturnal animals seemed to reach its apex when Kazuichi approached his room. He checked his phone, the blue of the lock-screen now bathed upon his visage and smiled. All the texts he was unable to receive had flooded onto his screen in the past minutes and Kazuichi (and the noise that followed him) stopped for a minute, the entire world seeming to silence as he read the messages those so dear to him had sent. None were more dear to him, however, than the person that stood centre, hand in his, on his phone’s lock-screen, in front of the azure blues of the coast and the more refined – but just as beaming and glorious – blues of the sky that were cut intermittently by clouds of swan’s down. As Kazuichi approached his room, the small white numbers at the top of phone stuck eleven and he swung the door open, a grin spreading from ear to ear as it glided across the wooden floor and closed behind him with a whisper and a click.

“You’re baa-a-aa-ck!” Kazuichi staggered back as a small figure jumped straight into him and began to rub their face into his chest. “One whole month without you… it’s really hard…” Chihiro whined. Kazuichi just laughed – the first laugh that had escaped his mouth in quite some time – and ran his fingers through Chihiro’s hair. “Yeah, one month without you in that place was like slowly losing my soul. I tell ya, those Euros are assholes.” Chihiro finally pulled away from Kazuichi’s chest and looked upwards, beaming. But that smiled was short-lived as he exclaimed, “Kaz, are you okay?! You look exhausted!”  
“Quit worrying, it’s just jet lag.” Kazuichi began to run a soothing hand up Chihiro’s back, feeling the soft fabric of his cardigan.  
“N-No it isn’t! Don’t give me that excuse! Here, let me just…”  
“Chihiro.”  
“I mean your eyes look so droopy… and your contacts…”  
“Chihiro.”  
“I’ll just draw these blinds and…”  
“Chihiro!”  
“Ah! I’m sorry, please don’t g--” Chihiro closed his eyes defensively and made himself small.  
“I’m not mad, ya ditz,” Kazuichi said softly, walking down the corridor, his footsteps not echoing any longer. His hand traced the wall, running past the light-switch for the bathroom and the bumps and grooves of the cream-coloured walls, almost as if his body was reminding him he had once again found his place in the universe, “Just not tired.” He informed Chihiro, who was halfway through drawing those same pastel-blue curtains Kazuichi pulled back everyday but never really appreciated until now.   
“Are you sure? Your fingers look really lackadaisical and--” Kazuichi yanked Chihiro’s body forward into a kiss, much to the other’s surprise, who had to stand on his tiptoes and wrap his arms around Kazuichi’s neck just to keep balance. Chihiro’s lips felt softer than usual, though perhaps that was because the feel of them was foreign to Kazuichi now, but the faint hint of a surface so heart-wrenchingly smooth and soft tugged at his mind and rose to the surface as the two pushed themselves closer together to allow for a brief moment of indulgence. Then, like snow in the winter, it was gone, and became just another beautiful memory.

 

“You r-really know how to get me to stop complaining.” Chihiro panted. His knees and hands were shaking, reeds against the mighty gale of passion, his red face covered by these trembling things that were so delicate that Kazuichi could not help but be gentle when he pulled them from Chihiro’s visage so he could gaze upon it once more. “Sorry, j-just give me a minute… b-but look!” Chihiro gestured around the room. In the corner was a plain desk, with odds and ends, nuts and bolts and every instrument a mechanic needed to conduct his symphony strewn hither and thither, this way and that way, appearing almost orderly piled upon the stack of blueprints (which, upon closer inspection, the phrase “Welcome back, I <3 you Kazuichi!” was scrawled in white pencil). A black leather chair, which showed almost no signs of wear due to Kazuichi’s tendency to get up and pace every which way when he was in the right frame of mind, was tucked neatly underneath it. The giant panoramic window which covered the northern face of the room was drawn and the room was bathed in a subdued heavenly glow which was cast from the standing lamp covered by a grey cylindrical lampshade. The bed, nestled snugly against the eastern wall of the room, was well made and looked incredibly inviting. Kazuichi’s brain reluctantly admitted Chihiro was right, he was weary and did need rest, but he was too stubborn a breed to ever admit that. And the nightstand… “Wait, you didn’t clean the nightstand did you?!” Kazuichi yelled.  
“I-I forgot… is that a problem?”

 

“No, no.” Kazuichi laughed sheepishly. Before he knew Chihiro would be here, his original ‘homecoming’ involved a box of tissues and a lot of lubricant – Kazuichi’s mind debated on whether he was too embarrassed or too proud to admit he was going to use month old lubricant to relieve his stress to his boyfriend, but the side of his brain that preferred to save face settled on pride and quickly moved on as thinking about Chihiro and lube in the same second did funny things to his fheartbeat. “Ka-a-az!” Kazuichi suddenly became acutely aware of a small finger jabbing his ribcage. “Uh, yeah?” Chihiro seemed almost taken aback by the fact Kazuichi responded, probably because he knew better than anyone how hard it could be to pull him out of dreamland.  
“Oh, um, I was j-just gonna say, you’ve got a whole month of cuddles and kisses and dates to make up on, so if you wanna start now, I wouldn’t blame you.”  
“You know, I don’t think I have the energy to decline,” Kazuichi chuckled with a coy grin spreading across his face as he pulled Chihiro in for another kiss.

 

“So… what even happened in Europe…? Like, what’d you do there?” The two were now slumped in a chair together, Kazuichi feeling the weight of Chihiro but not really minding it – he was warm and it wasn’t a weight that required much energy to support, due to Chihiro’s frame being petite. “Honestly? Not much except get insulted.”  
“Th-That’s horrific…! Why do you say that like that doesn’t matter?”  
“Because it doesn’t. Not now you’re here.” Kazuichi buried his nose in Chihiro’s hair – which was as light and voluminous as he remembered, with that faint hint of a smell like cinnamon of turpentine.  
“I-I… uhh…” Chihiro went deep crimson and began to sweat slightly, shuffling around on Kazuichi’s lap. Kazuichi could feel his legs getting warmer as he did so.  
“And what did you do while I was gone…?”  
“Well…” Chihiro began to slide his finger up the metal arm of the chair, creating a squeaking sound as he pushed at it, then a reprise, then a pushing sound again. It pierced Kazuichi’s ears and made his heart begin to thud. “I thought of you… a lot.” Chihiro added an extra finger to the movement on the chair, making the noise louder and Kazuichi’s heart beat faster still. “And sometimes when I thought of you, I just couldn’t help myself.” The roof of Kazuichi’s mouth went dry, the only sound in the room the now three fingers of Chihiro’s hand sliding sensually up the stiff arm of the chair and creating that gratifying screeching noise. Despite the, his tongue pushed against his teeth in his mouth and began to salivate profusely against the hard surface keeping his tongue caged. He could feel each strand of saliva stretch upwards from the base of his mouth as he gulped. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, his voice now a low murmur.

 

“I… imagined you doing… I-I don’t want to go into detail, b-but you can probably tell.” By now Chihiro’s whole hand had grasped the hot, hard metal rod comprising the arm of the chair and was stroking it. “Hmm…? No, I can’t tell. Why don’t you continue describing those things?” Kazuichi teased, his voice now a faint whisper directly into Chihiro’s ear. He had begun to grow antsy, his stomach a ravenous maw where butterflies had taken shelter, stretching down and down into that pit. He rubbed his thumb’s fingernail up and down the index finger, feeling his own coarse skin and the grooves of the bridges, how the nail caught those valleys and canyons and quickly skirted past them, only return moments later. The air had gone inexplicably cold… or it seemed to have. That would be the only explanation for the two’s laboured breathing and what almost seemed like clouds of warm vapour appearing in front of them as stilted, heavy breaths escaped their lungs. Kazuichi could feel the fabric at the base of his clothing gather as he stiffened up.  
“N-No… I don’t want to ruin your perception of me…” Chihiro stopped rubbing the chair and instead grasped both handles firmly, beginning to shake and tremble.  
“But we both feel this way about each other, that much is obvious.” Kazuichi leaned forward and slipped an arm down Chihiro’s waist, beginning to slowly move it downward.  
“Please, Kaz, my heart feels like it’s going to explode.”  
“Chihiro. What do you want me to do to you.” Kazuichi whispered in a hushed tone, oddly seductively for a man with a timbre of voice such as he. He planted his head on Chihiro’s right shoulder and looked into his eyes, which were wide like a deer in headlights. He was deep, deep red and his hands were tensed around the chair’s arms in such a way his knuckles were white. The sound of their laboured, out-of-sync breathing hung for a few moments before Chihiro began:

 

“What don’t I want you to do to me? I-I never could accept I would live celibate because of my clothing choices, Kazuichi. I refused – I-I still refuse. When we began dating on that Christmas Eve, I wished for months one day you’d make me yours. And it didn’t happen. I don’t know why, but I think you held me as some sort of pure being, something to be protected. But I have desires! I have wants, needs! And I need you Kazuichi. I’ve always needed you. This isn’t a question of want anymore, my body needs yours. I need to be made yours, to become one with you and I’ve been dancing around that truth for months, telling myself it would all go away, that I could sort my urges out by my own hands, but I can’t! That month you were away those thoughts ate at my mind, turning my brain to static and my heart crazy – some nights I thought I was going to go insane I needed you that badly. But tonight, tonight, I want you to undress me, to claim me as yours even if only for however long it takes you to finish. I want you to explore every inch of my body, every surface, every hair, every jutting bone and piece of exposed flesh I want you to traverse and work upon like you would a masterpiece in engineering. I want you to run your hands along my naked skin, to feels those fingernails dig into it as you pinch at the flesh. No matter how obscure the surface I want you to caress it, to feel it and get to know it, to accept my body as yours. I want to feel your sweat and mine converge as I call out your name, as you bring me ever closer to nirvana, to claim rulership over every inch of my being, Kazuichi. I want you to make me feel so much pleasure I can’t even think straight, the world simply a blur as you’re the only thing my mind can focus on, my body melting away at the feeling of your length inside of me. Tonight I crave pleasure from you, for everything I am I swear belongs to you so long as you can make me cry out, not for mercy or relent, but for more, for want to achieve ever greater heights. I just… want my boyfriend to finally act on his own feelings – because we both know how stiff you are right now – and accept that I’m not some innocent cherub born without sin or something, that I too want someone special to pleasure and dominate me… that’s all I need.” Chihiro slumped down and relaxed, his pupils nearly buzzing with lust and desire. Kazuichi had never known him like this, but he knew he didn’t mind it. Quite the opposite, he enjoyed it.   
“F-fuck…” he whispered under his breath. “I can’t say no to that.” He lifted Chihiro up into a bridal carry and – in what felt almost like a drunken stupor – staggered over to the bed. His knees were weak and made of jelly, but he still managed to lay Chihiro down gently. Bursts of intermittent static rung around his brain and he waited to catch his breath, before beginning to unzip his jumpsuit.

 

“Wait, what’re you doing?” Chihiro asked, looking slightly disappointed.  
“Umm, undressing?”  
“O-Oh… I thought you’d let me do that for you…” Chihiro sounded geniunely sad, causing Kazuichi to re-zip his jumpsuit and leap on top of Chihiro, who recoiled a bit, but understood Kazuichi’s intent and clenched the zipper between his teeth, Kazuichi slowly rising to allow Chihiro to drag it all the way down to its terminus. He slid out of it and threw it onto the wooden floor next to the bed. “Well are you going to do the rest or what?” He asked after Chihiro made no movement for a couple of dozen seconds. Chihiro quickly scrambled to remove Kazuichi’s vest and underwear, blushing even deeper when he finished removing everything and scanned the entirety of his naked body. “N-Now you do me..!” Chihiro quickly spat out. Kazuichi didn’t need to be told twice. His hands moved in a blur as he quickly stripped Chihiro of everything he owned on his body, leaving only his skin open to the air. “You know I thought you’d be bi--” Kazuichi began.  
“Don’t--! Make a length, comment… please. It feels small enough as is without you commenting on it…” Once again, dead air. Silence.  
“So, we’re finally doing this, huh?” Kazuichi laughed. It had all happened so fast, he could hardly believe it was real.  
“Yeah, but I want it… I told you…” Chihiro whinged.  
“Yeah… heh, heh…” the two looked deep into each other’s eyes and, as they did, felt an indescribable and permeating feeling of extreme lust come over one another and raced to meet each other’s lips, grasping onto each rapid kiss with power and intent, suctioning their mouths together and allowing their tongues to meet and wrap around each other – warm, wet masses that collided and left the taste of the other in their mouths – but only for a few brief moments. “Hah, hah…” Chihiro panted.   
“This is what you wanted right? Well, it’s what I want too so don’t stop, y’hear?” Kazuichi gasped, before attacking him with another flurry of passion. Eventually Kazuichi grasped Chihiro’s arms and hoisted himself up, sitting upright and groping for the handle of the nightstand drawer. 

 

“Godammit, I want to be inside you right fucking now,” Kazuichi proclaimed, hs voice a toxic infusion of lust and desperation. It didn’t even feel like it was him saying it, his voice so low and hoarse. He clawed open the nightstand and produced a bottle of lubricant and was about to apply it when Chihiro jolted upright and grabbed the bottle from him. “Lean back on the pillow and let me rub this on you, please!” Chihiro wasn’t trying to hide his emotions anymore. He was practically drooling the words out now, his irises dancing with passionate fervour and longing. Kazuichi shuffled over to the headboard and leaning against it as Chihiro rubbed the clear, viscous fluid inbetween his hands, making wet slapping noises as his hands rubbed against each other. Knees crossed, he placed his lubricated hands on each side of Kazuichi’s erection and began to move them up and down as he slathered the liquid up and down on Kazuichi’s shaft, a feeling that Kazuichi gasped and moaned at as it happened. With each successive stroke, Kazuichi could feel his throat close and heart burn hotter and hotter, as the small and cold hands of Chihiro worked their way around his shaft and up to his tip, smoothing out as they did so, a potter moulding clay. “Okay, I think that should be enough,” Chihiro stated as he pulled his hands away and let some of the strands of lubricant catch the light and glimmer before finally dripping down onto the mattress. “Now please, have you way with me,” he begged as he lowered himself down onto the bed, lifting his upper body up in anticipation of what was to come. Kazuichi put his two hands on Chihiro’s shoulders. “Why’re you in that position? I can’t exactly see your face that way.”

 

“Th-that’s kinda the point. It’d be really embarrassing… so I’ll just look down and grab the sheets for support instead.” Kazuichi lowered his body onto Chihiro, feeling their warm bodies touch and shuddered in anticipation as they did so. “You’re sure? I wouldn’t mind seeing that cute face of yours.” He said as he began to grind against Chihiro, sliding against his shaking body.  
“A-Ah! It’s not gone in yet… but why’s it so close…? I-I’m sorry if I-I’m being presumptuous but isn’t the entire point of… th-this is that you go inside?”  
“You know what grinding is, right?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow.  
“N-No. M-mmf! You’re such a tease…”  
“Why am I even asking that question to begin with? It makes sense you wouldn’t know what it is.” Kazuichi giggled. Chihiro just exhaled sharply through his teeth and responded  
“H-Hey, Kazuichi… it feels really nice, but I think I’m--” A sharp inhale as Kazuichi lowered the entirety of his body onto Chihiro, resting his head next to Chihiro’s and seeing that odd mixture of desire and lust compounded with the hard bullets of sweat sliding out of his face buzz around his countenance, screaming to Kazuichi to stop the teasing. “G-gonna go insane if this keeps up… or a-a-a-at least…” Chihiro gulped hard. “I-I don’t wanna say that word.” Kazuichi rubbed his cheek against Chihiro’s and smiled. He lifted himself upwards and stated:  
“Fine, if you want to stop fooling about…” With one heavy thrust, Kazuichi penetrated Chihiro, who gasped and yelled out, “K-Kaz!” Chihiro’s body shook trying to keep himself from falling flat like a board onto the bed. “Hah… haah! You-you’re inside me… and it feels… amazing…” Chihiro whimpered, his lip trembling and eyes shut tight. Kazuichi pressed down and grabbed onto his shoulders and dug into the supple flesh of his back, until Chihiro yelled “W-Wait, let go!” Kazuichi recoiled as if his hands had just been submerged in boiling water and asked, “What’s wrong? What did I do?” in a worried tone of voice. 

 

“W-Well it’s just that with your body type… and your height… and the fact you’re a l-lot more muscular than me, I think I’d just fall flat if you got too rough and were grabbing me like that. S-So until you and Mondo help me get a body like yours…”  
“Be gentler?” Kazuichi finished, planting his hands to the side of Chihiro’s ribs and resting his face next to Chihiro’s once more.  
“Y-Yeah…” Chihiro murmured, blushing as Kazuichi kissed his ear.  
“I’m going to start moving around now, okay?”  
“Mmm-hmm!” Chihiro hummed, now more enthusiastic. Kazuichi planted his hands on Chihiro’s hips and moved out of him slightly, causing him to gasp slightly and feel a burning fire in his chest begin to be stoked. His jagged teeth found themselves coated in saliva and Chihiro, completely new to the sensation acted by letting out a loud and confused sounding moan, muffled as he had stuck his face into the blankets. “G-gmmph!” Kazuichi thrust back in fast this time, causing them both to moan, the feeling of the lubricant allowing him to easily slip inside of Chihiro sending waves of sensations previously unknown around his body. “I-Is everyone this warm and… this tight?” Kazuichi asked as he felt pressure on his erection despite the fact it was lubricated.  
“W-Why are you asking that like I-I-I’m supposed to know?” Chihiro craned his neck up and looked back at Kazuichi, who promptly screamed.

 

“Oh f-fuck! Chihi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Chihiro looked confused, but then slowly registered the fact small flecks of tears had appeared around his eyes. “W-Wait, calm down Kaz! They’re just tears of pleasure, that’s all…!”  
“T-Tears of pleasure…? I think I’ve seen them in doujins… so you’re not actually crying?”  
“Of course not, dummy.” Chihiro giggled. “Now come on, you were clearly enjoying yourself with how tight I was, so just continue.” He smiled. Kazuichi went back to the matter at hand and didn’t pull out of Chihiro this time, but just edged on exiting him, only his tip staying inside. With every thrust and gasp, Kazuichi could feel his brain almost beginning to melt as he felt the immense pleasure writhe up and down his length and Chihiro returning this pleasure in kind, moaning and whimpering nearly every second Kazuichi moved, beginning to move around to try and get Kazuichi to go faster, causing Kazuichi to move his hands around Chihiro’s hips and pull up and down on his lithe figure. “Hah, hah haa-ah…” Chihiro gasped. “More, please…” Kazuichi didn’t have the capacity to respond with words so instead obliged by speeding up and further fuelling the fire that burnt ever hotter in his chest, his heartbeat more audible than the sound of his pelvis slapping against Chihiro’s body. He didn’t realise just how much effort he was putting in until he heard Chihiro’s moans turn into what sounded like cries, his entire body straining to stay up with how weak-at-the-knees he was. “Kazuichi… I think I’m about to…!” Kazuichi felt Chihiro tense up, his shoulders hunching up and teeth gritting. He then relaxed slightly, a white viscous liquid now dripping from the erection he himself had sustained during this bout of passion. “I-I-I…” Chihiro stuttered, extremely red.  
“Yeah, I can tell. I’ll… probably have to wash these blankets now.” Kazuichi chuckled.  
“You… you’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be. But… I am curious now.”   
“Wait, curious about wha-- hmmmmmmmf!” Chihiro let out a wild moan as Kazuichi began to thrust inside of him, feeling something Kazuichi would later tell him was ‘overstimulation’. Eventually his body could no longer stay up under the weight of all the emotions and Chihiro’s front half felt flat, spluttering and inhaling wildly. His top half only stayed up due to Kazuichi’s wrought steel grip on it, but even then it was hard to keep that grasp up as Chihiro’s back leg was thumping like a rabbit.

 

“K-Kazuichi! I really d-don’t care about how rough you are an-anymore! Please, I just need more!” Chihiro screamed between intermittent moans and exhales. Kazuichi let go of his hips and watched as his body simply slumped down on the bed. “And I though I was the exhausted one…”  
“Sorry… you’re good… can’t – hah-! Can’t keep up…” Chihiro whined. “Just… give me more…”  
Kazuichi pinned his forearm down onto Chihiro’s back and pinned him down onto the bed, leaning his bodyweight upon him. “Y-Yeah… like that…” Chihiro pleaded. Kazuichi began to thrust inwards deeper into of Chihiro, his length becoming more accustomed to the inside of his boyfriend, slipping up and down with ease. Chihiro was going crazy, unable to muster the energy to moan any longer and just whimpering and trembling as Kazuichi went further into him, begging in his mind to just be dominated, to just let Kazuichi have his way with his body, but not finding the energy to vocalise that. Kazuichi didn’t much care anyway, he knew what Chihiro was thinking and he was willing to grant his request. “I’m getting close-- hah, haah… Chihiro.”  
“I want to feel that inside me… hurry…” Kazuichi put yet more effort into his thrusts, completely unrelenting in his resolve to dick Chihiro down, until he struck something hard inside of Chihiro, which must’ve been his prostate because after he had Kazuichi heard one of the most carnal and inhuman cries of pure and utter euphoria he had ever heard. He looked over at Chihiro, whose head was slumped down on the pillow and tongue stuck out, drool coating the duvet of bed and pooling out of Chihiro’s mouth. His eyes looked drunk and vacant, as if they were somewhere else, staring up to heaven and he whispered Kazuichi’s name over and over again on loop. Kazuichi had not stopped thrusting and began to feel heat travel up his cock, and realised what was about to happen. His fingers writhed in pleasure and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he moaned and released into Chihiro. He pulled out, some thin strings of semen coming out with him and dripping down onto Chihiro’s leg and onto the bed, then proceeded to collapse on top of him, kissing his cheek as he got his breath back.

 

“It’s s-so warm and sticky…” Chihiro stuttered. “How am I supposed to get it out, Kaz?” Kazuichi responded with a belly laugh and ruffled Chihiro’s hair. “I’m serioussss…” he whinged.   
“Fine, fine… just go get a shower, Chihi. It’ll wash out.”  
“Y-You say that like it’s shampoo… but surely shampoo doesn’t feel this nice when it’s inside of you?”  
“Well, I suppose they do have about the same consistency… Wait, what am I saying?! Just go and get your damn shower.”  
“Then can we cuddle?” Chihiro pouted.  
“Yes, then we can cuddle.” Kazuichi grinned.   
“Yay!” Chihiro skipped off the bed, then staggered slightly as he was still recovering from the amount of overstimulation his tiny body had endured, before walking to the bathroom. Kazuichi smiled as he turned the corner, his heart still hammering at how much he loved the small boy. The room was completely silent for a short while, until the sound of water hitting Kazuichi’s bath rung throughout the room. And all was well in the world.

 

Minutes later, Chihiro returned, his hair somewhat damp and smelling of raspberries. Kazuichi had put on a pair of boxers and washed his hands with a bottle of water, the remains of which were droplets of water on the wooden floor. He had dried his hands on his hair, slicking it back and messing around with it until it was dry. Chihiro said that it “made him look cuter”, as he clambered into the bed and into Kazuichi’s arms, rubbing against his bare chest. “Your hair is tickling me…” Kazuichi whispered.  
“Mmm… Kazuichi… warm…” was the only response Chihiro could muster, as he wrapped his own arms around Kazuichi.  
“O-Oh. Okay then.” He sniggered, flicking off the lamp from the socket in the wall next to him. “Good night, Chihiro.”  
“Mmfgh, Kazuichi snuggly…” Chihiro was quite clearly already asleep, tuckered out from the lewd actions earlier and murmuring in his rest.  
“I love you too, heheh.” Kazuichi closed his eyes too, and moments later all that could be heard in Kazuichi’s dormitory was low, soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Somehow you didn't quit despite the fact I feel as if though I cannot write intercourse effectively due the fact writing out the word 'dick' and 'ass' just feels wrong to me. Thank you for getting here, reader. I plan on writing more Kazuichi/Chihiro shit in the future because I'm the only guy taking an active interest in this ship at the moment.


End file.
